1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window molding for a motor vehicle and more particularly to a window molding that conceals the space between the vehicle body structure and the window panel
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known to conceal the space between a window panel and a vehicle body panel by use of a metal molding which bridges the space and is attached to the vehicle body by a plurality of clips spaced along the length of the molding and engaged on studs welded to the body panel.
It is also known to provide a plastic extruded molding having a decorative trim portion which overlies the window panel and the body panel and is inserted into a bead of curable adhesive to attach the molding to the body panel and the glass. An example of such a window reveal molding includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119, Hedeen et al., "Window Reveal Molding".
The decorative trim portion of the extruded plastic molding is retained in engagement with the window panel and the body panel by the resilience of the plastic material of the molding However, in some circumstances the decorative trim portion overlying the body panel may become separated slightly from the body panel due to an aberration in the installation or due to some distortion of the molding. Should the decorative trim portion become separated and spaced somewhat from the body panel, the air stream flow over the vehicle body creates a venturi-like effect with respect to the air space between the molding and the body panel which creates a noise.
It is known to have a foam rubber strip which attaches to the molding and underlies a lip of the molding for engaging the body panel for sealing the space between the window panel and the vehicle body panel to block the space between the molding and the body panel.
It would be desirable to have a window molding having a pliable web for sealingly engaging the body panel for concealing the space between the vehicle body panel and the edge of the window panel and a rigid rib of the molding bonded to the web for ensuring the engagement of the web with the body panel while minimizing the presence of the molding.